Our Adventure!
by VanillaAnime
Summary: Natsu and Lucy somehow got transported to the Grand Line. This is a story of their adventures with Luffy and the gang. Reviews are appreciated! NaLu and slight LuNa! Rated T just in case! Now Continuing!
1. Where Are We?

Hey this is my second fanfiction. I'm trying something new with a One Piece and Fairy Tail Crossover! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Fairy Tail and One Piece-Hiro Mashima and Oda Eiichiro does

* * *

"Hey Luce! I found this huge black cave! It seems interesting, do you want to come with me?" Natsu ran in the guild.

"Ahh, that sounds like fun! Is Happy coming?"Lucy asked.

"No, he's not coming. He has a date with Charla,"Natsu replied.

"Oh, okay,"Lets go!

After 30 minutes of walking, Natsu and Lucy arrived at the mysterious cave.

"Ehh, this looks so cool!"Lucy said in awe.

"Doesn't it? Come, lets go further in,"Natsu said.

"There are jewls carved on the side! Pretty! Natsu, can I take one to Levy?" Lucy asked.

"Sure,"Natsu replied.

Lucy tried to take a small jewel out.

"Luce, you need to add more muscle, let me help you,"Natsu said.

"Urk... Yosh, I got it out! Its nice!" Natsu said.

"Thank You Natsu!"Lucy said.

The ground started to shake. Natsu and Lucy found themselves falling down.

"WHATS HAPPENING!?"Lucy yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW! GRAB ONTO ME LUCY!"

"OKAY NATSU"Lucy grabbed onto Natsu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"They both screamed.

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V

"Ouch, where am I?"Lucy asked herself.

"Guys she woke up!" a small reindeer thing yelled.

"Ugh.. Where's Natsu?!" I asked.

"It's okay, he's in the bed next to you," the creature replied.

"Natsu! Wake up!" I shook him.

"Ouch... Luce? Where am I?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Where are we?" I asked.

A tall raven haired woman walked in.

"You are on a ship. We are in the Grand Line."

* * *

That was all. I'll try to update either today or Friday!

Reviews are appreciated! THANK YOU!


	2. The Crew

Here is another chapter of the crossover!Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER-I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece- Hiro Mashima and Oda Eiichiro do!

* * *

"You are on a ship. We are in the Grand Line"the woman said.

"The Grand Line? On a ship? Where's Magnolia? And who are you?" Lucy asked.

"We'll answer those questions later. What are your names?"She asked.

"I'm Lucy and this is my best friend Natsu."She introduced.

"Okay, and where were you?"She asked.

"We came from Magnolia,"Lucy replied.

"Mag-Notia? What the hell is that?"The reindeer asked.

"No, _Magnolia_, its a city we came from. We belong to a guild."Lucy explained.

"I see, better read books about it then."The girl walked out.

"What's wrong to your friend here, Lucy?" The reindeer asked.

"Natsu? Oh, he has extreme motion sickness,"Lucy said.

"Oh! I just perfected a motion sickness medicine last night! This will help!"The reindeer said.

"Really!? Can you give some to Natsu? This will help him!"Lucy asked.

"Okay! Here!" He got the medicine.

"I'm all Fired Up!"Natsu yelled.

"Calm down Natsu, lets find out where we are!"Lucy said.

"I'll call the rest of the crew members! We'll introduce ourselves!" He said.

"Oh, its a little cute reindeer!"Natsu exclaimed.

"Complimenting me like that wont make me happy, you asshole!"the reindeer said.

"Okay..."Natsu said.

The reindeer called the rest of the crew,

"I'm Lucy and this is my best friend Natsu!"Lucy introduced hersrelf.

"Ahhh! Lucy-chan, what a beautiful name!"a blonde haired guy came running to Lucy.

"Luce!"Natsu said. He went in front of Lucy in a protective stance.

"Its okay, we won't hurt you!" A man with a straw hat stepped in.

"Okay. But if you lay a finger on Luce, I'll rip you to shreds!" Natsu said.

"YOHOHOHO~Young Love!" A skeleton appeared.

"A skeleton! Natsu help me!" Lucy said afraid.

"Its okay Luce" Natsu reassured.

"SHUT UP! Lets get started with the introductions!" A girl with orange haired girl said.

"Okay Lucy and Natsu, I'm Nami!" Nami said.

"Over there sleeping is Zoro and the one reading is Robin!" Nami introduced.

"Its the girl that we met!"Lucy exclaimed.

"Yup! The blonde one is Sanji the skeleton is Brook and the one with the straw hat is Luffy, the captain." Nami explained.

"The robot there is Franky and the little reindeer you met was Chopper." Nami said.

"The last one over there is Usopp. He is a freakin scardey-cat so don't find it suprising if he's scared!"Nami said.

"Nice to meet you all!" Lucy said happily.

"Yeah!" Nami said.

"So where the hell are we?"Natsu asked.

"We are at the Grand Line! I'm gonna become Pirate King!" Luffy said.

"Okay, you're the captain?"Lucy said.

"YUP"Luffy answered.

"Whats the Grand Line? Where's Magnolia?"Lucy asked.

"Grand Line is here." Nami pulled out a map.

"N-n-natsu... Where's Magnolia?"Lucy stuttered.

"It should be there?" Natsu said.

"No, its not." Lucy said.

"What's Magnolia?" Nami asked.

"Its the place we were at!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well, it seems you are in a different world." Robin walked in.

"Different World? What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"It means you were transported to this world"

* * *

That was it! I really enjoy making these! Reviews are appreciated!

Next update is tomorrow or Friday! Thank you!


	3. Powers

I just uploaded a new chapter for my other story! Whew, this is really hard doing these chapters, editing, and stuff- all in one day. I beat my word record with over 1,000 words! Well, here is another chapter! I was requested in the reviews to make chapters longer, so I'm going to try!

DISCLAIMER-I don't own Fairy Tail and One Piece- Hiro Mashima and Oda Eiichiro do!

* * *

"It means you were transported here from a different world,"Robin said,"Was there anything peculiar that occurred during a journey of some sort?"

"Well, we did walk into this cool cave and we pulled out some kind of gem stone, which triggered something. We then found ourselves falling. "Lucy explained.

"I see, so after you pulled out the stone, you started falling?"Robin asked.

"Yes,"Lucy said.

"What color is the stone, and what cave did you find it in?"Robin asked.

Natsu stepped in and said,"We found in this dark and mysterious cave. And the gem was blue and sparkly!"

"Okay, let me do some research on the information you gave me,"Robin said.

"Hey Natsu, Lucy, are you special?"Luffy asked.

"Yeah. We are wizards!"Natsu said proudly.

"Wizards, those aren't real! You maybe just ate a Devil's Fruit!"Nami said.

"NO! Wizards are real! And what's a Devil's Fruit?"Natsu asked.

"Devil's Fruit gives you a power normal people don't have, basically a normal human eats a Devil's Fruit and you get special powers!"Nami said.

"Ohhh... Do any of you guys ate a Devil's Fruit?"Lucy asked.

"Yup-Luffy, Chopper, Brook, and Robin!"Nami explained.

"What does Luffy do?"Natsu asked.

"Before we show you our's, can you explain what wizards do?"Nami asked.

"A wizard's power is all in the user's heart!"Natsu said.

"Ohhh... That's different from eating a fruit!"Nami said.

"Do you seriously believe them, Nami?"Usopp said.

"Its True!"Natsu and Lucy said in unison.

"Prove it!"Usopp said.

"Prepared to be amazed!"Natsu said.

"Wait Natsu, before you unleash your power, let me summon Aquarious so she can put out the fire, okay?" Lucy said.

"Fire, what fire?"Luffy asked.

"Good Idea Luce! You'll see in just a minute Luffy!"Natsu said."ready Luce?"

"Yeah! GATE OF THE WATER BEARER, AQUARIOUS!"Lucy said. (Her keys were with her the whole time!)

"What do you want, annoying child?"Aquarious asked."And where are we? We aren't in Magnolia"

"When Natsu shows his extreme power, put out the fire. We are on the Grand Line, in a different world."Lucy explained.

"I see..."Aquarious said.

"WOW, A MERMAID! WIZARDS ARE REAL!"Luffy said.

"No, maybe there was a mermaid under the ship!"Usopp refused to believe.

"Yosh, now my power, Stand back everyone!"Natsu warned. "Luce, make sure they don't catch on fire!"

"Yeah!"Lucy said.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"Natsu shot fire in the sky.

"WHOA, THEY DO EXIST!"Usopp said, now believing what they said.

"Aquarious, you can go back now"Lucy said.

"I have a date with my boyfriend. With my boyfriend"Aquarious said disappearing.

"I heard you the first time!"Lucy shouted.

"Wow! You guys are awesome!"Luffy said.

"Anyway, now that you know our powers, can we see yours?"Natsu asked.

"Okay, EVERYONE COME OVER HERE!"Luffy called everyone came.

The whole crew was here-Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Franky, Robin, Chopper, Sanji and Brook.

"Luffy, you're up!"Nami said.

"Yosh, Gomu Gomu No... Bazooka!"Luffy shouted air punching the sky.

"NICE, so this is the Devil's Friuit!"Lucy said.

"Yup! Zoro!"Nami said.

"*Zoro does one of his moves* (I barley know his moves xD)"

"EHhhh!"Natsu said.

"Usopp!"Nami said.

"Okay! *Usopp perfectly hits the pole*"

"Next, Franky!"

"Sorry, need to fix the pole!"Franky called back.

"He's the ship Person!"Nami explained.

"Its SUPER cool!"Franky said.

"Robin!"

"Seis Fluers!" *hands popped out* (DON'T KNOW IF I SPELLED THAT RIGHT, SORRY IF I DID)

"Chopper!"

"Okay! *Chopper transforms*

"Whoa, so cool!"Lucy said.

"Complimenting me like that won't make me happy, you bitch!"Chopper said.

"Ok..."Lucy said.

"Me" Nami said.

*Nami shoots thunderbolt somewhere at the ocean*

"Wow, that's an awesome power!"Lucy said.

"Thanks! Now finally, Sanji!"

"Watch me Lucy-cham!"Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Oi, don't call her that!"Natsu said.

"Humph." *Sanji does a kick, but slips on water when he lands*"OUCH"

"Hahahaha ero-cook fell! The most stupidest way yet!"Zoro said.

"Shut up you fuckin' Marimo!"Sanji said with a bump on his head. (SORRY FOR LANGUAGE)

"What was that Kicky-Boy?"Zoro pulled out a sword.

"You Marimo!"Sanji sai dagain.

They started fighting like usual.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Nami yelled.

"Tch"They said.

"Hey, Natsu, doesn't this remind you of something?"Lucy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, Nami reminds me of Erza,"Natsu said in a corner shivering.

"NO, HOW YOU AND GRAY FIGHT!"Lucy said.

"Ice Princess?"Natsu asked.

"Yeah."Lucy said.

"By the way,"Nami said stepping in,"Why do you call Lucy, Luce, Natsu?"

"Because that is the nickname I gave her! She is my best friend!"Natsu said. Lucy blushed.

"Ohh..."Nami said smirking.

"Why are you red Luce, you're weird!"Natsu said.

_"These two remind me of Me and Luffy..." _Nami thought.

"Well, lets go to bed, its getting dark!"

"You two stay at the infirmary!" Chopper said to Lucy and Natsu.

"Yeah!"They both said.

"Have a SUPER night!"Franky said.

"Good night Lucy-chan!"Sanji said.

"Shut up!"Natsu said.

"Lets go Luce!"Natsu said.

_"Time to spy on them and get to the bottom of their relationship!"Nami thought_

"Good night, Natsu"Lucy said, going to the other bed.

"No, Luce stay here!"Natsu pulled her down.

"Fine,"Lucy said.

"Good Night Luce!"Natsu said

"Yeah!"Lucy replied.

Natsu pulled Lucy closer and Lucy snuggled.

_"That's their secret! They like each other, but they won't admit it! Well, I'm one to talk. Me and Luffy are in the same situation... I think."_Nami thought.

"Well good night me"Nami said to herself.

What Nami didn't notice that Luffy was watching her the whole time.

* * *

This is similar to my other story, I know. I reached about 1,100 words! Its longer! Usually chapters are about 300-500 words! I got some LuNa and NaLu in this chapter! Currently I'm working on a story called _ haven't decided on a name yet. Its Romeo x Wendy, because I rarely see those stories. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Us Too?

Here is the fourth chapter to the crossover! Hope you enjoy~! This one will be one the short side, Sorry! My back hurts and I'm tired. I promise you a longer one tomorrow!

DISCLAIMER-I don't own Fairy Tail and One Piece-Hiro Mashima and Oda Eiichiro do!

* * *

"Natsu wake up!"Lucy rocked him back and fourth.

"Hmmmmm... Good morning Luce!"Natsu said, 25% of him still dazed.

Lucy shouted,"WAKE UP,IDIOT!"

"AYE!"

"Now I gotta ask Chopper to give you the motion sickness medicine."Lucy said noticing that Natsu was turning rainbow colored.

"Chopper! Can you give Natsu his medicine for motion sickness?"Lucy yelled out of their room.

"Yeah, coming!"Chopper came running in the room.

"Okay, that should do it!"Chopper said happily.

"I"M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu said re-energized.

Chopper and Lucy laughed at Natsu's sudden mood change.

**BACK AT THE GUILD-IN MAGNOLI**

"Juvia hasn't seen Natsu and love rival ever since yesterday,"Juvia said to Gray.

"They're probably on a mission"Elfman said stepping in.

"No, Flame Brain would've told me and Erza,"Said Gray.

"Natsu and Lucy didn't show me a request poster either!"Mira said."Lets get to the bottom of this!"

"I know, lets go into two separate groups!"Gray said while unconsciously stripping,"One go to Natsu's house and the other to Lucy's"

Mira said,"Juvia, and Gray, go to Natsu's house ad Erza and Jellal go to Lucy's"

"J-j-jellal?"Erza stuttered, and dropped her strawberry cake.

"Yes"Mira said giving her a new slice,"he came back right now"

"I see.."Erza said nodding her head.

"Now, go to your groups~!"Mira called out.

"Yeah!"The called groups said.

"JUVIA IS GOING WITH GRAY-SAMA! TAKE THAT LOVE RIVAL!"Juvia called out to the sky.

"Calm down Juvia"Gray said holding her shoulders.

"Gray-sama..."Juvia fainted.

"Oi, Juvia, oi!"Gray panicked,

"Nice to be working with you Jellal"Erza said awkwardly.

"Yeah..."Jellal said.

"Now, explore!"Mira said nudging them off.

"YEAH!"

"Mira-nee, was there a reason you put them in double groups?"Lisanna asked.

"Yeah,"Mira smirked slyly.

**ERZA AND JELLAL**

"We're here at Lucy's apartment,''Erza said.

"Lets go look for Lucy,"Jellal said walking in.

"Yeah"Erza followed.

They searched everywhere for Lucy or Natsu. No sign of them here. Lucy's room was all nice and clean. No flame burns anywhere.

"Nothing here,"Erza said.

"Lets hope Juvia and Gray have any luck"Jellal said.

**JUVIA AND GRAY**

"Okay, we're here!"Gray said,"Juvia, wake up! Gray carried Juvia all the way to Natsu's house.

"Juvia is awake. Lets go inside, Gray-sama,"Juvia said.

"Natsu's house is a mess!"Juvia exclaimed.

"I'm not surprised. Lets get looking!"Gray said, rummaging through some pile of dirt. They saw posters they had all done as a team.

"Natsu's so cheesy!"Gray said looking at the posters.

"AYE!"Happy said.

"Happy!"Juvia and Gray said in unison."When did you get here?"

"I was always here, but you never noticed,"Happy said sulking.

"Oh, well, help us look for Natsu and Lucy!"Juvia said.

"I haven't seen them since they went to the cave,"Happy said.

"Oh, yeah, they went to a special cave!" Gray remembered.

"Let's meet up with Erza and Jellal, and we can all go to the cave together" Juvia suggested.

"Good Idea, Juvia!" Gray said patting her head playfully.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia fainted.

"Juvia!" Gray panicked, once again.

**GRAY,JUVIA,ERZA,HAPPY,AND JELLAL MEET**

"Erza, let's go to the cave! That's the last time we heard from Natsu and Lucy!" Happy explained.

"Let's go"Erza said, agreeing to Happy's statement.

Everyone went inside the cave.

"Gray-sama, look at this beautiful jewel!" Juvia said happily- apparently Juvia regained consciousness.

"Oh, take it out. It reminds me of our time when we battled!" Gray said.

"Gray-sama remembers!"Juvia almost fainted.

Gray pulled out the beautiful stone. The ground started shaking. They found themselves falling down. (isn't this familiar to you guys?)

"WHATS GOING ON?!"Erza yelled.

"GRAB ONTO ME ERZA!"Jellal yelled back.

"YOU TOO,JUVIA!"GRAY SHOUTED.

"YES!GRAY SAMA!"Juvia shouted back.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

Well, that was all for this chapter! It was like, 3-4 hours later than usual! I'm sorry! I'll update tomorrow!

Reviews are appreciated! BYE!


	5. We're Here Too!

This is the next chapter to the crossover! This one is 5-6 hours earlier than usual!

DISCLAIMER-I don't own Fairy Tail and One Piece- Hiro Mashima and Oda Eiichiro do!

* * *

"*Yawn* Good morning Luce!"Natsu said lazily.

"Good morning Natsu!"

"Hey, there's something falling from the sky!"Nami called.

Natsu and Lucy ran outside to see what the problem was.

"Hey Luce, do you see that red spot? It kinda reminds me of...ERZA! And that blue blob is like Happy! And that blackish spot like Gray!"Natsu exclaimed, looking at the sly.

"No, Natsu! That is Erza and the rest!"Lucy exclaimed surprised."They're falling from the sky! Gate of the Ram, Aries! Help them!"

"Yes! Wool Bed!"Aries yelled.

Erza and the rest fell on the soft wool.

"Did I do it right? I'm sorry!"

"Its okay Aries, you can go back now!"Aries want away.

"HAPPY, ERZA, JUVIA, JELLAL, ICE BASTARD! ARE YOU OKAY?"Natsu yelled shaking them back and forth.

"Are these some people you know?"Luffy asked.

"Yeah, these people are our nakama! Chopper, you're a doctor right?"Natsu asked in a worried tone.

"We better help them really quick!"Chopper said."I'll take them to the infirmary."

"Thank you Chopper!"Natsu said happily, and starts jumping up and down.

"Natsu, did Chopper give you the medicine?"Lucy asked.

"Oh shit...I'm gonna hurl!"Natsu turned rainbow colored again.

"Chopper, where is the medicine for Natsu's motion sickness?"Lucy asked.

"In my desk, bottom drawer, the one that is purple! Sorry, I can't get it because I'm treating your nakama!" Chopper directed.

"It's really alright! Thank you Chopper!"

"Okay... bottom drawer, purple... Found it! Here you go Natsu!"

"I'm all fired up!Where is everyone else, are they okay?"Natsu asked remembering that they fell from the sky.

"Yeah, Chopper is treating them right now!'Lucy replied happily, knowing that they will be fine.

"Oh, thank God!Hey, Chopper can I see them?"Natsu asked, seeing Chopper walk out of the infirmary.

"Yeah, they should be fine, tell me immediately if they wake up, okay?"Chopper asked.

"Yeah, we'll tell you right away!"Natsu ran inside grabbing Lucy by the hand,"Come, Luce, lets go!"

**ABOUT 25.3 SECONDS LATER**

"Urrgg.. Where am I?"Erza asked herself, she heard a familiar voice.

"Chopper, everyone Erza woke up!"Natsu shouted.

"Natsu?"Erza asked.

"They are really awake? Chopper ran in. "Yeah!"

"Natsu, Lucy? Where are we?"Erza asked.

"We'll tell you when everyone else is awake."Lucy said,"I don't want to explain 5 times!"

"Tell us now then!"Gray said awake, with everyone else also awake.

"AYE SIR!"Happy said.

"Happy! You're all right!"Natsu hugged Happy really tightly.

"AYE SIR! Now, where are we?"Happy asked.

"We're on a ship, in the Grand Line. We're in a whole different world!"Natsu explained excitedly.

"WHATTT!"

* * *

That was all! Hope you liked it. Its a bit shorter than what I expected, but its still a chapter! Next Chapter uploaded tomorrow! (SORRY FOR EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER!)

Reviews are appreciated! BYE!


	6. Celestial Dragon

**I'm sorry for not updating, and stopping. I wanted to complete my other stories first, then get on to this one because it's challenging. Well, you know the disclaimer already, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"WHHHHAAAAATTTTT!?" Was everyone's reaction. Only the Fairy Tail people of course. All of them had their jaws on the floor. Natsu looked at them. "I'm not explaining any of their Devils Fruit powers, okay! Leave it to Luce!"

"Well, anyway. We're on the Grand Line. It is a mysterious and dangerous sea. Currently, we're on a ship, and these guys here are our friends we met a few days ago." Lucy explained. Everyone's jaw was still on the floor.

"But, how did we get here?" Erza asked. "You were teleported from some cave, right? We were also teleported, and this is where we have been ever since we disappeared." Lucy said, answering her question.

"I see. Anyways, we need a way to get home." Gray said. He looked next to him and saw that Juvia had fainted. "Oi! Something's wrong with Juvia! She's down on the floor!" Gray started panicking. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Maybe because you unconsicously stripped again, Gray." Jellal said. Gray looked down. "Oh, shit! Where did my clothes go!?" He started to run all over the place.

"Heh! Serves you right, perverted Icicle Breath!" Natsu said shouting at Gray, and laughing at the same time. "You want to go, Flame Brain!?"

"Let's see what you got!" Natsu got into a ready position. He paused. "Wait. After you put your clothes back on." Natsy said. Gray looked down and noticed that he still hadn't found his clothes yet. "Oh, shit!"

Robin looked at the scene and smiled. She looked at Zoro. " Doesn't this remind you of something, Zoro?" He looked at her weirdly. "What do you mean?"

"Never Mind"

Gray finally found his clothes, they were on Juvia's chest. " How will I get this, now?" Gray said scratching the back of his head. "I know!"

"Juvia, help me!" Gray said in a deathly voice, and at that moment, Juvia woke up and ran to Gray. "What's the matter Gray-sama?"

"Juvia, you have my clothes." Gray said pointing to his clothes that are on her chest. "Can you give it back to me. I'm naked."

Juvia was red. "But I love seeing your body!" Juvia said clasping her hands together. "Juvia please, just give it back." Gray said sweat dropping.

"Gray-sama said please. Okay." Juvia handed the clothes back.

Gray was now fully clothed. "Okay, where were we, Icicle?" Natsu said getting back into fighting position. "Let's go MatchStick!"

"Are you guys fighting!?"Erza said.

"No!"

Nami walked up to Erza. "I like you. My name is Nami."

"Nami, is it? I'm Erza Scarlet."

"Anyways, let me introduce you to everyone. This is Luffy, the captain. Usopp, the scardey cat. Zoro, the swordsman. Robin, the archaeologist. Franky, the robot and Shipwright. Chopper, the doctor. Sanji, the cook, and pervert. And finally, Brook, the panties man, musician and swordsman." Nami introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you all." Jellal and Erza said.

"This I-" Jellal started.

"Sorry, Jellal. But I want to introduce everyone!" Happy said.

"A talking cat! Cool!" Luffy said as his eyes turned into stars.

"Yeah! The red one there is Erza, you met her already. Jellal is the one right next to her. Juvia is the one with blue hair, next to Gray. And Gray is the one with Juvia. Oh, and I'm Happy!" Happy said.

"Nice to meet you all!"

Luffy was about to say something, when Zoro and Robin stood up, in fighting position. "Who's there!?" They both yelled.

Luffy grimaced. "Look, it's a Celestial Dragon. I must defeat them. They're so annoying!" Luffy got into fighting position.

"Ohhohoho!" Someone came out from the back. "Didn't know you sensed me. Congratulations!"

"We'll defeat you!" Everyone in the crew said. The Fairy Tail Guild stood there and wondered why they were so angry.

* * *

**I have some Gruvia in there. Well, regularly updated. Next one, maybe tomorrow. Our Adventure is now continuing!**

**By the way, don't ask me how the Celestial Dragon got there. He just teleported or something, I don't know. **

**PM me any ideas and such. Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


	7. Igneel

**Here is the next chapter, sorry, but it's not going to be an action filled chapter because I just stink at them. But, the chapter may surprise you, I guess. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"We'll defeat you!" the crew said.

"Oi, what's wrong with you guys!? Who is the man?" Lucy asked. She turned around and saw that Natsu was shivering. "Natsu! What's wrong?" The crew now ignored the unexpected visitor. They were now looking at Natsu.

Natsu was still shivering. "This scent, it's just like Igneel's!" Erza, Jellal, Happy, Gray, Juvia, and Lucy looked at him, then looked back at the man. "There's no way that could be Igneel." Lucy said.

"No, that is definitely Igneel, I know it!"

"Natsu, how can that be Igneel when he is a human?" Lucy asked.

The Celestial Dragon stepped forward,interrupting their conversation. "Natsu, you are correct, it is me, Igneel." he said. Natsu's eyes widened. "How!?''

"Well, it was weird. You know how I disappeared a long time ago? Yeah, well I've been in this world ever since. I've been trying to get back to the other world for a long time to see you, Natsu." Igneel answered.

"Why are you in human form, then?"

"I changed myself to this form, just for the hell if it, and because I would scare the living crap outta the humans." Igneel answered laughing a bit.

"Yeah, that's definitely Igneel" Natsu said sweat dropping."Well, Ihave finally found you, Igneel... Dad." Natsu came into a hug.

"It's nice to be back."

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but who is Igneel?" Nami asked.

"Ahh, Igneel is my father, a dragon."

Everyone had their jaws on the floor. "Can you prove that, it's impossible!" said Usopp a acting a little 'brave'. "But then will ship will sink, you don't want that"Igneel answered.

"Look, there's an island!" Nami said pointing to a small green island, "It's about 10 minutes from here, please transform so you can prove it to us. On that small island." Nami said.

"Okay, but please don't try and attack me, I'll kill you" Igneel deepened his voice at that last part, which made Usopp and Chopper shiver.

They arrived at the uninhibited island, and Igneel got down first. Zoro and Robin stayed behind to guard the ship.

"Okay!" Igneel transformed. He was his normal bid scaly dragon, which Natsu loved. "It really is you, Igneel!" Natsu jumped on his back like a kid.

"Wow! He really is a dragon!" Liffy said with stars in his eyes."Right Nami!?" Luffy looked and smiled at her. Nami blushed. This did not go unnoticed by Lucy. She smirked.

Lucy yelled at Natsu."Hey, Natsu! Can I go up there too!?"

"Igneel, can Luce go up here? She's my best friend!" Natsu asked Igneel.

"Lucy? Okay, she's a best friend." Igneel made a path from his tail and Lucy climbed up. "Whoa! This is so cool!" Lucy smiled.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia fainted.

"God, not again." Gray looked down and his clothes were gone. "Here, Gray. You might need these."Jellal threw his clothes to Gray."Thank you!"

"I can't believe Igneel is here! He's the best dad ever, and Luce finally got to see him. This is one of the best days ever!" Natsu thought.

* * *

**This chapter may be too cheesy with Natsu and Igneel, but come on, they haven't seen each other for like how many years? I got some LuNa in there too, maybe NaLu next chapter. Hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


	8. Authors Note-Ideas

**I'm sorry to say that I have run out of ideas for this story. I'm soooo sorry! Anyways, I have no intention on stopping this story, so I ask of you, fellow readers, any ideas you have. **

**Please tell me in the reviews, or PM me. ANY IDEA HELPS. Some serious Writers Block... Once I get an idea, I'll use it, so I beg of you! **

**...I sound desperate huh? If you want more chapters, send in ideas! I'll give full credit to those who give me ideas.**

**All the best,**

**~VanillaAnime**


End file.
